


Did You Hear The Rain?

by TheRighteousPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Child Abuse, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, asexual!Cas, bisexual!dean, but its minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRighteousPie/pseuds/TheRighteousPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts in health class. It’s the last PE requirement Dean needs to graduate and Dean’s pretty sure he’s got Sex Ed covered. Wrap it before you tap it. Done and done. The free condoms are nice though- not that Dean’s had a chance to use them. His big gay crush on Cas isn’t exactly proving fruitful in that department, and both of Dean’s ex-girlfriends had been the wait-till-marriage kind of girls.</p><p>An all-human High School AU, ft. Ace!Cas, Bi!Dean, and mild angst. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Hear The Rain?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malaguenas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/gifts).



> for the bae, because I promised her birthday fic and this is horrendously late.  
> I love you!
> 
> Mild warning for some pretty shitty things being said about asexuality. Alistair says the worst of them, and none of the opinions reflected here are mine.  
> ummmm. Enjoy? (please comment! i would love to hear what you guys think!)
> 
> Title from the George Ezra song.

It all starts in health class. It’s the last PE requirement Dean needs to graduate and because of a scheduling fuck-up at the beginning of the year he’s stuck taking it with a bunch of freshmen. Which normally wouldn’t be so bad (Sammy’s a freshman and that’s pretty cool) but Sam is actually in this class, and because he’s Sam he has to ask all kinds of questions that no one really needs answered. Honestly, who the fuck needs to know all this shit anyways? Dean’s pretty sure he’s got Sex Ed covered. Wrap it before you tap it. Done and done. The free condoms are nice though- not that Dean’s had a chance to use them. His big gay crush on Cas isn’t exactly proving fruitful in that department, and both of Dean’s ex-girlfriends had been the wait-till-marriage kind of girls.

So Dean mostly spends his first period health class doodling the Impala in his note margins and throwing wads of paper at Sam’s head when he asks questions. It’s a pretty decent system. So of course something happens to fuck it up, in true Winchester fashion.

-

When Dean walks into class on Friday he’s walking behind Sam which means Sam sees the board first. Which explains why he chooses that moment to just stop walking. Dean, head down and focused on texting Cas the answers to last night’s Physics homework (which nets him the dumbest emoticon Dean’s ever gotten from Cas a semicolon and the number 3 and Dean has no idea what kind of face its even supposed to be but he figures he’ll just tease Cas about it later) doesn’t see Sam stop in time to avoid a collision. Sam, being small fry still, gets completely bowled over in a tangle of limbs and an explosion of paper from his unzipped backpack. Dean laughs breathlessly, leaning over to untangle his brother and help him gather his papers.

“How many times have I told you to zip your damn bag Sammy?” He asks, grabbing Sam by the scruff of his neck. He pulls his little bro back to his feet, despite Sam’s flustered attempts to regain his dignity and wave off Dean’s offered help.

“Whatever Dean, get off- oh my god!” Sam whispers, looking furtively around for… actually Dean has no idea what’s up with Sammy. Sam straightens his shirt, shoving the rest of his scattered papers back in his bag, and scans the room yet again. Dean and Sam both see Jess at the same time and Dean just catches the blush rising up on Sam’s cheeks. ‘Aww’ he thinks ‘little twerp’s got a crush.’ This is gold Big Brother material right here. But Dean is a magnanimous older brother and he’ll let it slide today. At least until the next time Sam makes Ms. Hanscum go off on a tangent about meth addiction like he had last Thursday. Talk about a time waster.

To be honest, most of this class is a time waster, but it’s not like Dean particularly gives a crap about any of it. He sits in the very back of the class and is just hidden enough from Ms. Hanscum’s bubbly smile and hawk-eyed stare that he can safely text Cas through whatever lecture she has planned for any particular day. Dean takes his seat after giving Sam a shove towards his own seat, (other side of the classroom and -honestly how did Dean just notice this- conveniently close to Jess) and drops his bag to the floor beside him. He drops his phone to the desk top, formulating his response to Cas’s weird emoticon reaction in his head, and lets his eyes rove over the front of the slowly filling classroom.

There’s an acronym on the board that Dean has seen before. LGBT. It’s spelled out in huge bubble letters because Ms. Hanscum has issues. Dean has never seen that woman so much as frown at an unruly student, and Dean has been one of those students before. Today is probably going to be a Sam asks questions kind of day, and –Dean quickly glances over at Sam- yup, the little nerd already has his notebook open. Damn.

Dean slumps back against his chair dejectedly. The hard plastic bites against his back and he sits back up with a hiss. Right. He almost forgot. Last night was Bar Night at casa de Winchester, and drunk John is a mean John. He shifts again, feeling the bruise across his back stretch, sending new aches straight through to his spine. Nothing like being shoved against a door frame to remind you your dad used to be a marine. Some instincts don’t just die.

Shaking his head to dislodge any thoughts of whiskey-sour breath and being tossed around like a rag-doll, Dean flips open his phone, fingers already tapping out his reply. _ew. ms. h is talking about sexuality today. shoot me pls._ He hits send before he thinks about it and is just sliding his phone closed when it buzzes against his palm.

 _Why is that distasteful_ from Cas is lit up on his screen. No emoticon, which is weird for Cas, but the lack of punctuation is pretty normal. Dean checks that Ms. Hanscum is talking before he types out his reply, _sam has questions_. He closes it again and reaches down to pull his notebook out of his bag. Might as well make the attempt to look like he’s paying attention. He ends up just doodling in the margins, little sketches of the impala, and a few of the emoticons he’s seen from Cas. The little one with the three keeps appearing.

Dean doodles through most of the lecture, successfully tuning out no less than three questions from Sam, and one from a kid Dean didn’t even know was in this class. He doesn’t tune back in until he hears Jess’ voice, sounding curious and maybe a little confrontational too, “What about someone who doesn’t like boys or girls?”

Ms. Hanscum smiles at Jess, all teeth and sunshine rainbows, before she replies, “Well-there Jessica, that would be what we call asexuality.” And then she just, stops. She leans over her desk, one hand splayed flat against scattered papers, the other coming around to pull out her chair. The class shifts anxiously, unsettled by such an out of character display of… frustration? anger?, from the normally down-right bouncy Ms. Hanscum. She sits down in the chair, huffing out a breath. “I’m not allowed to talk about that though kiddoes, so let’s move on to group work for the rest of the period!” and then it’s back to smiles and an excessive amount of nodding. Everyone is still unsettled, but group work is basically just an excuse to talk to the kids around Dean’s desk, so he’s not gonna complain.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean spots Jess and Sam having what looks like a very intense conversation. He figures Sam is just reaming out Jess for asking a question he wanted to, so he leaves them to it, turning instead to face Jo, who sits in front of him and mostly complains to Dean about her mom trying to force her to go to college in the fall. Today though, everyone is talking about Ms. Hanscum instead. Jo is wide-eyed and tapping her pencil erratically against Dean’s desk. She barely gives him enough time to face her fully before she launches into it, “Was that or was that not the first time you’ve ever seen Ms. H fucking lose her shit?” she asks, speeding through the sentence like it’ll run away from her if she doesn’t push it into the air fast enough.

“Joanna Beth! Watch your mouth young lady!” Dean says, mock scandalized. Jo smirks reaching across the desks to slug his shoulder. The hit lands, solid into the meat of his shoulder, directly on last night’s imprint of John’s hand on his bicep.

Dean hisses, pulling back from the contact enough that Jo notices.

“What is it Winchester? Too weak to handle little ol’ me?” she laughs, feinting a quick one-two punch at his face.

“Cute Jo, try that out on someone who hasn’t seen you come out on top of more than one bar brawl.” He drawls, staring her down with one eye eyebrow quirked. Working for her mom isn’t strictly the kind of job Ellen Harvelle might have imagined for her daughter, but no one can deny Jo makes a damn good bouncer.

“Yeah, yeah, leave your praise and admiration at the door Winchester, I’d much rather discuss just what the fuck is up with Ms. H today.” she says, leaning in closer and dropping her voice to a whisper.

Not quite low enough though, because in direct reply to Jo’s whispered comment a kid named Al, who tried to convince everyone in the sixth grade that his given name was Alistair, leans up from behind Dean to answer. Al is the creepiest dude Dean knows and he takes special pleasure in the fact that Dean can’t fucking stand him, so Dean is one hundred percent certain that it’s entirely intentional, the way his damp breath hits against Dean’s neck, curling around his ear, “It’s because she doesn’t want to talk about the _freaks_ ” he hisses, dropping back into his seat slowly, pleased with having spread his daily dose of hate.

“Oh bite it Al!” Jo proclaims, following her words up with a rude gesture that would send her directly to the office if Ms. H was paying any attention. As it is though, Ms. Hanscum is still sitting at her desk and Jo’s gesture is shielded from view by her body. Al laughs, a grating thing, and Dean winces at the sound. The laugh turns into a cough, and Dean smirks, sensing weakness.

“Man, Al, you really should have paid more attention during the addiction unit, could have avoided that smoker’s cough you got there buddy.” Dean says, not bothering to turn around. Jo laughs, leaning forward into his space again, and Dean resolves to once again forget that he sits in front of the school’s biggest creep every morning.

“In all seriousness though, I don’t think she was supposed to mention that.” Jo says, pencil back to tapping at Dean’s desk.

“Mention what?” Asexual-whatever?” Dean offers back.

“Yeah, dude. It sounds like some fake hipster shit kids in New York are pulling out of their asses to be _different_ ” she practically spits the last word, and Dean cringes, remembering the first time he found out about bisexuality and how supposedly fake that was. But Jo is a close friend, and this isn’t really a bone he wants to pick with her. Especially since she doesn’t know he’s bi yet, and he’s honestly worried about how she’s gonna take that little nugget of information. Not that Dean really cares what Jo thinks. As long as Sammy is cool with it, then everyone else’s shitty opinions matter fuck-all.

Dean just shrugs in response to Jo’s comment, but a little part of him is thinking it over. Asexual. Sounds like Cas, he thinks.

-

Dean is really damned glad that Mr. Shurley’s English class is almost over. The thought of being forced to stare at the lame puns Shurley has tacked up on the walls for another minute is giving him the heebs, and honestly, Dean is fucking ready for today to be over. Senior year has so far sucked out loud. The only bright spot is that his next class is his last class of today, and that he just so happens to share it with Cas. Mr. Shurley turns to write something on the board. Dean drums his fingers on his open and so far untouched notebook. Someone’s chair squeaks, startling Shurley into dropping his chalk. He fumbles after it, and the class loses all concentration, erupting into titters. Dean is so fucking done with today. He closes his notebook and slips it back into his bag. There’s less than five minutes on the clock anyways, and he figures that by the time Shurley gets the class back in order the bell will be ringing.

Five minutes later, Dean escapes into the hallways intent on getting to seventh period Physics with Hendrickson as fast as possible. Normally any class with the infamous Mr. Hendrickson is to be avoided like its last week’s experimental Mac n’ Cheese, but this year Dean’s sharing the class with Cas, long-time best friend and object of Dean’s night time frustrations for nearly a year now. It’s not like Dean ever planned to fall head over heels in love with the dorky little guy. But Cas is so… kind and sincere, and he gets so passionate about the weirdest things, like saving bees and cat genitalia and he just-

“Dean!” Cas shouts at him from across the classroom, gesturing to the lab table he’s spread his books out on. His trench coat is laid out over the only other stool at the table, but he moves it as Dean comes closer. Cas saved a seat for him. A warm tingly kind of feeling washes over Dean’s ribcage. It’s stupid. It’s fucking dumb is what it is. Cas didn’t mean anything by it. He just saved Dean the seat so he wouldn’t have to sit next to Meg.

 _Speak of the devil…_ Dean thinks, as he watches Meg Masters saunter her way over to the desk Dean and Cas are sitting at.

“Hello Boys, Fancy seeing you two together again.” Meg smirks, leaning over the desk so her chest is in serious danger of falling into Cas’ lap.

“Hello, _Bitch_ ,” He snarls, knocking her hand off the desk with an angry swipe of his fist, “fancy seeing you here, still in school. I would‘ve thought you’d be hangin’ out with Crowley’s gang.”

Meg rolls her eyes, standing back up straight (finally) and winking at Cas (gross). “I’ll see you later, Unicorn.” And then, completely ignoring Dean, she stalks back to wherever the hell she’s sitting this semester. Dean scowls after her, disgruntled and upset by her skeevy perving on Cas. She’s been after him since freshman year and even though Cas has never made any indication that he’s interested in her, he hasn’t exactly gone out of his way to prove he’s not into her.

Which all comes around to the fact that Cas has never made any indication he’s into… anyone really. Hell, Dean doesn’t even know if the guy’s all… working. Down there. Not that Dean thinks about Cas’s…down there. He doesn’t. Really.

Fuck off okay? He doesn’t.


End file.
